


Do They Know It's Christmas? Or Derek's Birthday?

by BadHidingSpot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from SteamCurious: Stiles discovers that Derek’s birthday is Christmas and that Derek hasn’t had a birthday party in years. Stiles decides to throw him a party but everyone else is busy on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do They Know It's Christmas? Or Derek's Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steamcurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamcurious/gifts).



> Thus unedited. Sorry guys!

Stiles had no choice but to look at Derek’s police record. Derek had left him no choice. Derek refused to leave his license within reach of Stiles and he didn’t have anything normal like a facebook or even an old MySpace account to look at. Stiles, in the end, simply had to look up Derek’s police record.  
Stiles was a little shocked to find that Derek was pretty heavily featured in police reports. Not exactly as a suspect but as a witness to a lot of cases. That made sense to Stiles upon further thought, he and Scott had been labeled highly involved witnesses on several cases now that the supernatural had become a part of their everyday activities. Derek, who had probably grown up trying to save Beacon Hills and keep people in the dark about it, would probably be pulled into investigations whether he liked it or not.  
Stiles found it funny if not very annoying that Derek’s eyes ruined every head shot of him. There must be a good picture of Derek Hale out there somewhere right? I mean the universe could not be so cruel as to create a perfect specimen such as Derek Hale and not allow him to be photographed. But then Stiles knew all about the cruelty of the universe, especially in reference to Derek Hale.  
December 25th. That had to be made up, Stiles thought at first. But upon further investigation (which ended up being him stealing Melissa’s hospital key card and sneaking a peak at hospital records) it was true. Derek was a Christmas baby. Yet more proof that he was God’s gift to man. Stiles also entertained himself with the fact that Derek was such a martyr but Stiles felt his stomach turn in guilt over it and so put the thought out of his mind.  
The next part proved difficult: more recon on what Derek liked. Stiles would have to get him two gifts. It wouldn’t be fair to only give him one. But it was very difficult to think of what Derek might want or need. He surely had everything he needed. Derek was practical enough for that. But he, Stiles thought, would not ever get himself anything nice. Maybe not since his leather jacket Alpha sunglasses douche phase. Possibly Derek didn’t think he deserved nice things after all of that. But then those sunglasses were really a gift to everyone who could see Derek in them. So hot. Such a shame he didn’t wear them anymore. Then there could be a decent picture of him, maybe? But Derek’s eyes...what a shame to miss out on those gorgeous eyes. Not that a photograph could have captured their uniquely sexy and terrifying beauty anyway.  
Stiles thought that of course he should ask Derek’s friends, of which he had none. Derek’s family then? Oh right. Also none. Well Cora, who would not respond to texts leading STiles to believe she’d blocked his number anyway. Only Peter left to ask then.  
That was why Stiles found himself in the garage of Peter’s condo building twiddling his thumbs and trying to explain how he got Derek’s birthday and why he had to do somewhat questionably legal deeds to gather it.  
“You could have asked me,” Peter said spinning his car keys around on his fingers. He clearly wanted Stiles to ask which car was his. Too bad Stiles gave no fucks.  
“Right, well, I’m asking you now,” Stiles reasoned bouncing on the balls of his feet. He wasn’t warm enough in his red hoodie. He should have brought gloves or a second sweater or something. It hadn’t occurred to him that Peter would make him stand outside for this conversation. But then again maybe it should have.  
“He likes nice furniture. He has very good taste in that.”  
“Did you forget that I’m a highschool student without a job? I can’t really just buy furniture for the guy.”  
“Just use your allowance.”  
“How much allowance do you think I get?”  
“Fine,” Peter huffed, “he’s impossible to shop for. Even as a child he was. He’s very tight lipped.”  
“Well what did you get him last year?”  
“I was in a coma.”  
“Right,” Stiles sighed, “forgot about that. What about Laura? What did she get him?”  
“Co. Ma.”  
“For fuck’s sake,” Stiles groaned, “What did you get him this year?”  
“I bought him a vintage wine and cheese pair that I’m sure you’ve never heard of.”  
Stiles was about to make a comment about how Peter was almost too self important for words but decided against it. After all, there really were no words. Why attempt it?  
“Well what was his favorite gift as a kid?”  
“Thalia always knew what to get him. She let him open it the night before at midnight I think. He got a little piece of cake and a present while everyone else was asleep.”  
Stiles choked down and adoring sound because to have Peter make fun of him was just a little more than Stiles was willing to put up with at the moment.  
“What about other people?” Stiles cleared his throat. His voice had gone up an octave while he was holding back tears at the thought of baby Derek celebrating his birthday in secret with his mother. “Like school friends and stuff?”  
“Not sure. He didn’t really share that.”  
“Well you must have seen him open the gifts at the parties right?”  
“What parties?”  
“What parties?” Stiles gasped. “What parties? What do you mean what parties? The parties! The birthday parties!”  
“Derek’s never had one of those. People are too busy during the holidays to go to a child’s birthday party.”  
This news was all too tragic for Stiles to waste anymore time on Peter’s cavalier attitude. Stiles ran out of the parking garage and ran straight to The Dollar Tree to get supplies.

If Stiles had actually bothered listening to what Peter had been saying (but who has ever done that and ended up not dead anyway?) he would have foreseen his number one problem with having a party: no one could show up. He bought decorations (birthday themed, not Christmas) and begged his father to give him the living room for the day. John had to work an extra shift anyway for the holiday and the Stilinski celebrations would have to take place that weekend. He even bought gifts. Tons of little things that he wrapped and bowed just so Derek could open something. Some of it was car related, over of it was “owning nice furniture” related, some was a set of really nice drinking glasses. Maybe none of them were spectacular but they were all very Derek enough. But then no one could come to the party. Stiles wished he had thought of that before he had sent a message to Derek demanding he met him at Stiles’ house. But no, couldn’t be done. Scott was at home painfully living through an awkward CHristmas with his absentee father, his harried mother, and his adopt-a-boyfriend. Neither of them could make it. Erica was meeting Boyd’s parents and it was the first time he’d ever introduced a girlfriend to them. Too big of a deal to miss. Lydia and her mother were taking a much needed Caribbean Christmas Vacation and would be out of the country until New Year’s Day. Peter couldn’t come either. Not because he was busy but because Stiles did not call to invite him. The only thing worse than no one showing up, Stiles thought, was no one but Peter showing up.  
Stiles tried to invite Allison but she had reasoned with him that maybe her and her dad at a party might be just a bit too awkward to matter.  
And so, when the doorbell rang and Stiles put his hand on the knob to open it, he would have to be party guest enough for everyone. He pulled the door open, threw confetti into Derek’s perfectly gelled hair, and blew hard and repeatedly on his kazoo. From that point forward Derek was in a confused daze as Stiles pulled him into the house and showed him the streamers and decorations. He forced cake into Derek’s hands and accidentally got some on his leather jacket. He forced Derek to play pin-the-tail-on-the-coyote (the only game available at the store) and caused Derek to hit and bang up his legs trying to find his way through the house to the wall. The presents were the biggest disaster of all. Stiles hadn’t realized exactly how much motor oil he’d bought Derek. He also hadn’t realized how many of them had leaks. These meshed with the cake crumbs and the confetti. It was not a pretty site. Well it was because there was no sight that involved Derek that was not painfully arousing, but Derek seemed unhappy.  
“Well maybe it’s time for pizza?” Stiles suggested taking his phone out.  
“All the places will be closed today, won’t they?” Derek asked. Stiles face fell. And fell and fell until he was holding it in his hands in the fetal position on the floor. “What’s wrong with you?”  
“How did my dad do this? How did he do birthday parties? This is a disaster!” Stiles wailed. Derek awkwardly moved to the floor and patted Stiles on the back.  
“It’s okay. It’s the best party I’ve ever had.”  
“That’s worse!” Stiles looked up at him. “I just thought you should have one. Just one party.”  
“Why?”  
“Because,” Stiles sighed, “just because.”  
Derek half-smiled, a rare sight indeed, and ruffled Stiles hair. “How about Chinese food? They’re always open.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
“There’s not enough people here for pizza anyway.”  
“Don’t rub it in,” Stiles grumbled calling up the closest place and putting in an order that mainly consisted of appetizers. When he hung up Derek was handing Stiles his coat. “What’s this about?”  
“Let’s walk down and get it. It’s nice enough out.”  
Stiles wasn’t sure but it was Derek’s birthday and if he could give him one gift that he actually asked for a walk was not a bad idea. Derek put his arm around Stiles shoulder giving him a weird kind of half hug after Stiles’ locked his front door.  
“Thank you,” Derek said. Stiles was about to ask for what? He was about to reject that thank you. He had ruined what should have been a great day for Derek. He had failed utterly. But looking into Derek’s eyes (a little bit of confetti clinging to his lashes) Stiles could tell that Derek truly was grateful. How could he deny him that?  
Stiles grinned, “You think this is good? Just wait until next year!” Derek winced but ultimately smiled at that. Stiles was plenty pleased with himself the rest of the day.


End file.
